Hime of other world
by sabrina9
Summary: Shaolan rencontre une petite fille qui s'appelle Sakura, il découvre qu'elle vient d'un autre monde. Il devra la protéger contre ceux qui en ont après sa vie mais d'autres problèmes bien plus grave surviendront...


**Hime of other world**

**(Princesse d'un autre monde)**

_Shaolan Li, l'un des trois plus beaux garçons de notre collège Kojiro, élève en dernière année et donc âgé de 18 ans, capitaine de l'équipe de football, doué dans toutes les autres disciplines sportives tels que la natation, le basket ou encore l'athlétisme, compte parmi les meilleurs de sa classe, issue d'une très riche famille. Son physique a tout pour plaire, grand : 1m80, ses cheveux bruns retombent délicatement sur ses yeux et sa nuque, ses yeux sont d'un noisette envoûtant, un regard si profond qu'il vous fige sur place et les traits de son visage sont d'une finesse incomparable_

_Shaolan se vit dans son rêve, il était à genoux, la tête baissée, tout autour, il faisait noir, le sol était comme un miroir, reflétant son corps, une goutte d'eau tomba sur le sol, la surface se troubla, soudain, un bruit de cloche, il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient si tristes, rouges et enflées, il pleurait, mais pourquoi ? Il vit alors une silhouette à la surface de l'eau et vit une ombre, une personne avec de très longs cheveux et une cape, il ne distinguait pas son visage ni ses habits, il faisait trop sombre, il s'entendit parler_

_Shaolan : Qui es-tu ?_

_Personne : C'est toi qui m'as fait venir ici, qui je suis n'a pas d'importance dit cette personne à la voix féminine_

_Shaolan : Quel est ton nom ?_

_Personne : C'est à toi de me donner un nom_

_Shaolan : Alors tu t'appelleras Melody désormais parce que j'ai entendu une douce musique avant de te voir..._

_Melody : Je chantais..._

_Shaolan : Ta voix est si douce et apaisante ! _

_Melody : Toi, comment te nommes-tu ?_

_Shaolan : Je m'appelle Shaolan Li_

_Melody : Pourquoi pleurais-tu Shaolan ?_

_Shaolan : Je... Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que je n'ai personne a aimé ! _

_Melody : L'amour viendra à toi si tu le veux vraiment... Je dois partir _

_Shaolan : Pourquoi ? Attend ! _

_Melody : On se reverra chaque fois que tu voudras me voir, le jour de me permet pas d'être à tes côtés !_

Voix : Tu as décidé Natsu ?

Natsu : Oui ! C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Minase ?

Minase : Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais tenter ta chance !

Natsu : Mais…Je connais d'avance sa réponse !

Minase : Si tu ne tentes rien, tu ne sauras jamais si tu avais tort ou raison ! dit-elle en fixant le ciel bleu

Natsu : Tu as raison ! Je ne dois pas me décourager ! dit-elle en souriant

Minase : Je préfère ça !

Natsu se releva tandis que Minase était toujours allongée sur l'herbe fraîche de la cour de l'école Kojiro, une légère brise caressèrent leurs cheveux et le soleil leur réchauffaient le visage

Natsu : On se revoit tout à l'heure !

Minase : Oui, bonne chance !

Natsu : Merci dit-elle en souriant tendrement

Natsu marcha jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal du collège, elle monta les marches, pensive, plus que 2 étages se dit-elle, 1, ça y est, elle était arrivée, elle faisait face à une porte, dès qu'elle la franchirait, ce sera l'heure de vérité pour elle : elle allait faire sa déclaration au garçon dont elle était amoureuse. D'une main tremblante, elle allait saisir la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et claqua contre le mur, elle vit alors une jeune fille de 16 ans descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse en pleurant, Natsu la regarda partir, confuse et aperçu un objet par terre, c'était une boîte de chocolat apparemment faîte maison avec une carte où il y avait écrit « _Pour Shaolan_ ». Elle ramassa la boîte, la jeune fille l'avait sûrement fait tomber en partant, elle soupira et se retourna. Un jeune homme observait la ville, debout en face du grillage du toit de l'école, ses cheveux flottaient au gré du vent mais son regard était tellement triste et mélancolique, comme s'il n'était pas heureux.

Natsu : Shaolan !

Il se retourna et vit Natsu lui sourire

Shaolan : Natsu, que fais-tu ici ?

Natsu : Je te cherchais, ce n'est pas bon de t'isoler ici tout seul !

Shaolan : J'aime cet endroit, j'aime être seul pour réfléchir et avoir de la tranquillité !

Natsu : Toi ? De la tranquillité ? Tu es bien le premier a ne pas laisser les autres tranquilles et à plaisanter !

Il sourit et s'approcha de la jeune fille, posant un bras sur son épaule et lui donnant un baiser sur la joue, elle le repoussa avec un air de dégoût et lui tira la langue

Natsu : Reprend-le ton baiser ! Je n'en veux pas !

Shaolan : Pourtant tu ne m'as pas empêché de t'embrasser !

Natsu : Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la jeune fille que j'ai vu partir en courant ?

Shaolan : Elle s'est confessé mais je lui ai dit que…enfin je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas réciproque !

Natsu, un peu désespéré, détourna la tête

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Natsu : Rien dit-elle embarrassée, tiens, elle a laissé ça pour toi ! dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet de chocolats

Shaolan : Je t'en fais cadeau !

Natsu : Pourquoi moi ?

Shaolan : Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que j'ai envie de te plaisir ! N'engloutis pas tout, tu risques encore de grossir ! dit-il avec un sourire sournois

Natsu : Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Elle se mit à lui courir après en rageant tandis qu'il rigolait, ils finirent par s'arrêter au bout de 5 minutes, épuisés, elle le regarda puis soupira, non, les choses étaient mieux ainsi se dit-elle, elle s'en tiendrait à son amitié, la gâcher n'en voudrait pas la peine, elle savait que si elle se confessait à son tour et s'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose alors elle le perdrait et ça, ça lui était inconcevable.

Il lui prit soudain la main, elle rougit d'étonnement et ils descendirent en cours, il rejoignit ses amis tandis qu'elle le laissa partir en le regardant, lâchant sa main doucement et sentant un pincement au cœur, Minase se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda

Minase : Tu t'es dit que c'était mieux ainsi pas vrai ?

Natsu : Il est trop important pour moi pour que je le laisse s'éloigner de moi comme si j'étais une parfaite étrangère

Minase : Moi je suis sûre qu'il t'aurait donné une réponse positive

Natsu : On ne saura jamais !

Shaolan rentrait des cours en cette fin de journée, il avait eu un dur entraînement aujourd'hui et la fatigue envahissait chaque parcelle de son être, il vit le soleil se coucher, admirant les teintes de rouge à oranger dans le ciel, en même temps, la lune faisait son apparition, il sentit soudain un tremblement au niveau de sa poitrine, il s'arrêta, la ruelle était déserte, il sortit son collier et le retira, le tenant d'une main et l'observant, le pendentif tremblait…

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce que…

Il le lâcha brusquement, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? se demanda-t-il, une lumière éclaira alors la rue sombre, plus forte encore que les rayons du soleil, il recula et se cacha les yeux avec le revers de sa main, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Shaolan vit une ombre devant lui, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et retira sa main. Une petite fille se tenait face à lui et regardait de tous les côtés avec étonnement, finalement, elle regarda Shaolan avec curiosité, elle s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il reculait. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe rose et or de l'ancienne époque

Shaolan : Qui es-tu ?

Petite fille : Et toi ? Qui es-tu pour me parler de la sorte ?

Shaolan : Huh ?

Petite fille : Tu me dois respect ! Comme il se doit pour une personne de mon rang !

Elle ramassa le collier et regarda Shaolan qui était de plus en plus embêtée par l'arrivée de cette curieuse fille, il n'était pas sans connaître la magie puisque sa famille avait compté des magiciens autrefois mais là, il était un peu dépassé par les évènements

Petite fille : C'est à toi ? Demanda-t-elle

Shaolan : Oui mais…

Petite fille : C'est à moi maintenant ! Et c'est moi qui pose les questions !

Shaolan sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour ! Qui était cette petite fille prétentieuse qui était sorti de nul part ? Encore une morveuse impossible au caractère de cochon !

Voix : Shaolan ! Attends-nous !

Il se retourna et vit Natsu avec Minase, si elles voyaient cette petite et qu'elles l'entendaient parler, elles allaient se poser des questions ! Surtout qu'il était avec elle avant que ces dernières n'arrivent !

Shaolan : Euh… J'ai pas le temps, j'ai du travail ! cria-t-il

Il s'empressa de partir en tirant cette petite fille par le bras qui essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal, elle finit par s'arrêter à un coin de rue

Petite fille : Est-ce des manières ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne veux pas marcher !

Shaolan : Grrrrrrrr bon !

Il la mit sur ses épaules et se dépêcha de rentrer tandis que Natsu et Minase le regardaient étrangement. Arrivés chez lui, il déposa la fillette à terre qui s'émerveilla de sa maison

Petite fille : Est-ce là que nous allons loger ?

Shaolan : Comment ça loger ? Tu vas venir avec moi votre grandeur et on va te renvoyer là d'où tu viens ! dit-il en empoignant le collier

La fillette le reprit, ses yeux étaient à présent emplis de larmes et de tristesse mais aussi de peur, elle garda le collier près d'elle, Shaolan s'arrêta pour la regarder, ce regard….

Petite fille : Non ! cria-t-elle, je ne rentrerais pas !

Elle s'enfuit par le couloir de gauche avant que Shaolan n'ai pu l'en empêcher, il posa sa main sur son front en guise d'agacement, la maison était immense et avec une petite fille de 9 ans qui pouvait se cacher n'importe où, ça allait lui prendre des heures à la retrouver ! Et demain, il avait un examen de littérature ! Il soupira et tenta de trouver de l'aide auprès de ses sœurs mais aucune d'entre elles n'étaient là, où étaient-elles passés ? Il explora les moindres recoins de la maison, pas de traces de ses sœurs ou de la petite.

Voix : Puis-je vous être utile maître Shaolan ?

Il se retourna et aperçut Wei, il soupira de soulagement

Shaolan : Wei, savez-vous où sont mes sœurs ?

Wei : Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Elles sont parties pour le mariage de votre cousin, Madame et moi-même partons ce soir

Shaolan : Quoi ?

Voix : Il y a un problème Shaolan ?

Shaolan : Mère ! dit-il en voyant une grande et belle femme brune, non, aucun !

Yelan : Bien, nous seront tous de retour dans 4 jours

Shaolan : Qua…Quatre jours ?

Yelan : Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas venir à cause du collège !

Shaolan : Non, ce n'est pas… Très bien, bon voyage mère !

Yelan : Merci Shaolan, bien, porte-toi bien en mon absence

Shaolan : Oui mère

Wei : Au revoir maître Shaolan

Shaolan : Au revoir Wei

La porte se referma et Shaolan soupira en baissant la tête, qu'allait-il faire tout seul avec elle ? Il ne la connaissait même pas en plus, et pourquoi étais-ce lui qui devait s'occuper d'elle ? C'est vrai ça ! Il allait la retrouver et la mettre dehors ! Mais elle était peut-être perdue ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Elle était sortit de son pendentif ! Il devait assumer un point c'est tout !

Il traversa la maison de fond en comble mais sans espoir, elle avait disparue, il eut soudain une idée ! Il était 9h du soir, elle devait certainement avoir faim, il se rendit à la cuisine et commença à préparer à manger, l'odeur allait sûrement la faire apparaître ! Il venait de finir de préparer une soupe, en attendant la fin de la cuisson, il s'assit et commença à réviser pour son examen, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait assez de la littérature ! C'était la matière qu'il aimait le moins ! Au bout de cinq minutes, il aperçut une silhouette devant la porte de la cuisine, la petite fille s'y tenait debout en regardant le plat qui était en train de mijoter

Shaolan : Tu as faim ?

Petite fille : Je ne te permets pas de me tutoyer ! Ce sera Hime !

Shaolan : Hime ? demanda-il en posant son livre, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu es une vraie princesse ?

Petite fille : Oui ! Bien sûr !

Shaolan : Moi je m'appelle Shaolan Li mais tu peux m'appeler Shaolan !

Petite fille : Shaolan, il n'y a personne qui habite ici avec toi ?

Shaolan : Si, il y a ma mère et mes sœurs mais elles ne sont pas là, elles sont en voyage

Petite fille : Moi je n'ai plus de famille, ma maman est morte quand j'avais 3 ans et mon père et mon frère ont disparus !

Shaolan : Mon père est mort il y a longtemps déjà, je te comprends un peu dit-il mélancoliquement

Petite fille : Shaolan ?

Shaolan : Oui ?

Petite fille : Ca me ferait très plaisir si tu m'appelais Sakura ! sourit-elle

Shaolan : C'est ton prénom ?

Sakura : Oui, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto du royaume Tsubame

Shaolan : Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance !

Sakura : Tiens, je te le rends dit-elle en lui tendant son collier

Shaolan : Garde-le, ça te fera un souvenir dit-il en souriant

Sakura : Est-ce qu'on peut manger ? Je meurs de faim !

Il approuva et ils s'installèrent et dînèrent, Shaolan lui raconta sa vie, son enthousiasme pour le sport, l'école, les cours, les gens… Sakura rêvait de connaître ce monde qui avait l'air si attrayant…

Shaolan : Et toi ? D'où viens-tu ?

Sakura prit un air mélancolique… Comme si tout son monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle en une fraction de seconde

Sakura : Dans mon royaume, on ne connaît pas la douleur, la guerre ou la souffrance. Bien que ma mère soit morte, mon père et mon frère ont tout fait pour la remplacer en s'occupant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de moi. Mais un jour, un royaume voisin du nôtre nous déclara la guerre, sans trop que l'on sache pourquoi, sans doute en quête de pouvoir, leur armée était impressionnante et malgré la magie que mon père a déployé, il n'a pas pu leur faire face, mon frère m'a caché pour me sauver mais après, notre ennemi les a emmené je ne sais où, la seule personne qui restait était Yué, le protecteur de notre famille, il m'a envoyé ici, dans ce lieu sûr le temps qu'il trouve une solution pour libérer mon frère et mon père mais j'ai tellement peur de ne pas les revoir !

Elle commença à pleurer et Shaolan ne sut que faire, elle qui devait faire face à tant de problèmes, il se leva et la prit sur ses épaules

Shaolan : Et si on allait prendre une douche ?

Elle sécha ses larmes et sourit, ils marchèrent jusqu'au rotenburo, avant d'entrer Shaolan donna une serviette à Sakura ainsi que du savon, il posa ensuite un de ses tee-shirt en guise de pyjama

Shaolan : Tu y vas avant, je prendrais mon bain quand tu auras fini le tien

Sakura : Mais…

Shaolan : Ne discute pas !

Sakura rentra au rotenburo et se rendit compte que c'était un bain de source chaude extérieure, tout autour d'elle, il y avait de la fumée, elle entendit des bruits et des cris qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de plus, la nuit entourait les alentours, une seule lampe éclairait les lieux avec une faible lumière, elle paniqua et rentra à l'intérieur, Shaolan était assis dans le salon et regardait la télévision

Sakura : Shaolan !

Il se retourna et aperçut la petite fille aussi blanche qu'un linge ! Il paniqua et se leva immédiatement puis s'approcha d'elle

Shaolan : Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sakura : J'ai peur ! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, le lieu où tu m'as amené est...bizarre !

Shaolan : Bizarre ? demanda-t-il avec un air déconcerté

Sakura : Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule ! pleura-t-elle

Shaolan soupira, faire du baby-sitting n'était pas prévu du tout pour cette semaine ! Et encore, quand allait-elle repartir ? Il la prit par le bras et ils prirent un bain ensemble, Sakura gardant une serviette autour d'elle et Shaolan autour de ses hanches, elle s'amusait à lui laver les cheveux, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite auparavant, il rigola quand elle se mit de la mousse sur le nez puis sur le menton. Une fois finie, ils allèrent se coucher, Shaolan montra sa chambre à Sakura, c'était une chambre d'enfant, il y avait deux larges commodes entre lesquelles il y avait un grand lit, sur les commodes, il y avait des multitudes de peluches et de poupées, Sakura se précipita vers l'une d'entre elle qui se trouvait être un lapin géant, elle le serra tout contre elle et sauta sur le lit sans pour autant le lâcher

Shaolan : Je vois que tu te plaît ici !

Sakura : Oui ! dit-elle en souriant

Shaolan : Ma chambre est à l'opposé de la tienne mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu viens me voir d'accord ?

Sakura : Shaolan !

Shoalan : Oui ?

Sakura : Je voudrais que tu me lises une histoire !

Shaolan : Très bien, mais après tu dors !

Sakura : Oui !

Shaolan s'assit à côté de Sakura, elle, elle était allongée sous les draps, la peluche toujours serrée contre elle, Shaolan prit le livre qui se trouvait dans la commode et commença à lire

Shaolan : Il était une fois, dans un royaume bien lointain, vivait une très jolie princesse, elle rêvait d'amour et de bonheur…

Sakura commençait à fatiguer au fur et à mesure que Shaolan lui racontait l'histoire, elle était à présent à demi-endormie et Shaolan commença à s'éclipser mais Sakura le retint par la manche

Sakura : Tu n'as pas fini, est-ce qu'elle va retrouver le prince ? demanda-t-elle les yeux mi-clos

Shaolan se rassit et reprit sa lecture

Shaolan : La prince sauva la princesse de la méchante sorcière et ils vécurent heureux

Sakura : Tu as une princesse Shaolan ?

Shaolan : Non, sourit-il en lui caressant les cheveux pour la bercer

Sakura : Alors je peux être ta princesse ? Après tout c'est toi qui m'a sauvé aujourd'hui !

Shaolan : Oui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front

Sakura ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément, Shaolan regarda l'heure : minuit ! Il allait devoir passer une nuit blanche pour pouvoir réviser, il referma doucement la porte et se rendit à sa chambre, s'installa à son bureau et commença à étudier.

Le lendemain, Sakura ouvrit les yeux et se releva, elle traversa le couloir à une allure folle et chercha Shaolan, et trouva ce dernier endormie sur son bureau, ses lunettes encore sur son nez, elle le regarda et se risqua à le réveiller en le secouant doucement

Shaolan : Natsu… murmura-t-il pendant son sommeil

Sakura commença à s'énerver, pourquoi ne se levait-il pas ? Et qui était cette Natsu d'abord ? Elle donna alors un coup de pied dans sa chaise avec violence et il tomba à la renverse (la jalousie !)

Shaolan : Aie !

Il se releva tant bien que mal et vit Sakura devant lui qui le regardait passablement énervé

Shaolan : Ce n'est pas une manière de réveiller les gens Sakura !

Sakura : Je le faisais souvent à mon frère quand il m'embêtait ! dit-elle indifféremment

Shaolan : Oh non ! Quelle heure est-il ?

Sakura : Euh…. 6h je crois

Shaolan : 6h ? demanda-t-il en souriant, QUOI ? 6H ? cria-t-il

Sakura : Oui pourquoi ?

Shaolan : Et dire que j'aurais pu dormir une bonne heure de plus ! soupira-t-il

Il se rassit et rangea ses affaires, elle était toujours près de lui et le regardait faire, il s'arrêta soudain et la regarda de haut en bas

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shaolan : Rien rien, bon, je suppose que tu as faim ?

Sakura : Oh oui !

Elle sautilla partout et entraîna Shaolan dans la cuisine avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il commença à faire des crêpes et Sakura observait le jardin qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant

Shaolan : Tu as le droit de sortir voir si tu veux

Elle ne se fit pas prier et disparut dans la seconde suivante

Shaolan : Sakura, on peut manger ! dit-il une demi-heure plus tard

Elle revint avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main et une couronne de rose sur les cheveux, Shaolan l'observa un moment, elle était vraiment ravissante, tellement adorable. Il eut soudain des sueurs froides, les fleurs provenaient du jardin… donc, c'était les fleurs de ses sœurs ! Il allait vraiment passer un sal quart d'heure, ah lala, ça allait être sa fête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait prendre ! Sakura tendit le bouquet de fleurs à Shaolan qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étonné

Sakura : C'est pour toi ! rougit-elle

Shaolan : Garde-les, ça devrait être à moi de te les offrir ! sourit-il

Sakura : Chez moi aussi il y a des tas de fleurs, je vais souvent jouer à cache cache avec mon frère ! Il s'y perd toujours ! Mais je regrette ce temps-là, il me manque !

Shaolan : Ne t'en fais pas, tu les reverras, j'en suis sûr !

Ils déjeunèrent puis Shaolan alla se préparer pour les cours, il se lava et enfila son uniforme, Sakura arriva devant sa chambre et elle retint son souffle, il était vraiment beau ! Elle l'admirait pendant qu'il nouait sa cravate, il se sentit alors observé et se retourna

Shaolan : Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sakura : Et bien, je voudrais venir avec toi ! dit-elle timidement

Shaolan : Ce n'est pas possible ! dit-il en tapotant sa main sur sa tête

Sakura : Mais… moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ici toute seule ? Je ne sais même pas quand Yué viendra me chercher !

Shaolan : Tu vas m'attendre ici ! Tiens, viens voir

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena au salon, il alluma ensuite la télé et Sakura s'émerveilla

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette boîte animé ?

Shaolan : Ca s'appelle une télévision, tu appuies sur ces boutons pour regarder ce que tu veux, là, c'est pour le son et là pour éteindre et rallumer, tu as compris ?

Sakura : Oui ! dit-elle déjà captiver par les émissions

Shaolan : Je rentrerais à midi, tâche de rester sage

Il sortit de la maison et se rendit en cours, un peu inquiet de la laisser seule mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, en cours de route, Natsu et Minase vinrent le rejoindre, comme à leur habitude

Minase : Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air fatigué Shaolan !

Shaolan : Non c'est juste que… J'ai fait du baby-sitting toute la nuit !

Natsu : Je ne savais pas que Shaolan Li avait besoin d'argent !

Shaolan : Tu… Tu n'y es pas, c'était juste pour dépanner une amie à ma mère, alors je garde sa fille ! mentit-il

Minase : Et bien, je vois que ça ne te réussis pas !

Shaolan : En plus, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais !

Minase : On peut peut-être t'aider ! dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Natsu

Natsu : Mais… Si Shaolan ne veut pas… dit-elle embarrassée

Shaolan : Oui, en fait, ce n'est pas si fatiguant que ça….

Minase : J'insiste ! Ne sois pas si gênée de nous le demander Shaolan !

Shaolan : Et bien, pas ce soir mais une autre fois, sans aucun problème ! essaya-t-il de négocier

Minase : Très bien, demain, ce sera parfait, pas vrai Natsu ?

Natsu : Et bien, en fait, j'ai…

Minase : Je savais que tout le monde serait d'accord, bien, c'est réglé !

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à Kojiro, Shaolan se demandant comment il allait faire, elles ne devaient pas découvrir le secret de Sakura mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Sakura se méfiait des inconnus et allait leur faire le même numéro qu'avec lui la dernière fois. Il rejoignit ses amis tandis que Minase était très fière d'elle et Natsu complètement agacé, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas cette Minase !

L'examen se termina en fin de matinée et Shaolan soupira de soulagement, il se mit donc en route pour chez lui et arriva avec des sushis qu'il venait d'acheter en cours de route ( pas le temps de faire à manger) il entra et retira ses chaussures

Shaolan : Sakura ? Tu es là ?

Pas de réponses de sa part, il se rendit dans le salon, personne, pourtant la télé était encore allumée, il l'éteignit et la chercha dans le rotenburo, même s'il savait qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas mais pas de trace de Sakura. Il monta dans sa chambre mais toujours personne, il finit par sa chambre et couru auprès de Sakura qui était allongée par terre, inconsciente. Il la prit dans ses bras, sa tête sur ses genoux et prit son pouls, elle respirait toujours, il se pencha vers elle et la regarda avec stupéfaction, il se frotta les yeux, non, il ne rêvait pas, l'impression de ce matin était bien fondé : elle avait grandit !

Shaolan : Sakura ? Sakura ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et il prit sa main tendrement, elle la serra

Shaolan : Ca va aller, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas

Sakura : J'ai eu peur ! Et tu n'étais pas revenu !

Shaolan : Sakura demanda-t-il avec calme, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas, je me suis sentie mal tout d'un coup et je ne savais pas quoi faire !

Shaolan l'aida à se relever et la porta jusque dans son lit, la petite fille avait à présent gagné la silhouette d'une enfant de 11 ans, il était vraiment surpris par ce changement et ça commençait réellement à l'inquiéter, allait-elle continuer à grandir ainsi ?

Shaolan : Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Sakura : Ca va mieux dit-elle en regardant la fenêtre

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : Tu vas repartir tout à l'heure ?

Shaolan : Non, je vais rester avec toi, ton état m'inquiète !

Sakura : Alors on pourrait aller visiter la ville ? demanda-t-elle vivement en se relevant

Shaolan : Non, toi, tu vas rester au lit ! dit-il en la recouchant

Sakura : Mais…

Shaolan : Tant que je ne saurais pas exactement ce qui se passe, je veux que tu restes bien sagement dans ce lit et que tu n'en bouges plus !

Sakura : Shaolan, j'ai faim !

Shaolan : Tu es impossible ! sourit-il

Il lui caressa les cheveux et descendit chercher de quoi manger, il remonta avec un plateau repas, elle était déjà en train de regarder la télé, il s'assit sur le lit avec elle et ils déjeunèrent en rigolant sur une émission de gags

Sakura : C'est fait exprès ? demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes de rire !

Shaolan : Oui ! Tu ne connais pas ce genre de choses toi !

Sakura : Non. Shaolan, si…si jamais Yué ne venait jamais me chercher, je pourrais rester avec toi pour toujours ?

Shaolan, étonné, posa ses baguettes et regarda droit devant le mur, il soupira

Shaolan : Non, tu ne pourras pas éternellement rester là Sakura

Sakura : Mais pourquoi ?

Shaolan : Tu ne comprends pas Sakura ?

Sakura : Comprendre quoi ?

Il sourit tendrement et la prit dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, ne saisissant pas la gravité de la situation, mais lui, la comprenait parfaitement, d'ici quelques jours elle allait sans doute continuer à vieillir, cet effet sans doute due à la différence temporelle entre le monde de Sakura et le sien, il paniqua soudain, si elle restait trop longtemps ici, elle finirait par perdre la vie, il se pencha et la regarda, en environ 12h elle avait gagner 2 ans, la situation devenait très grave ! Elle fini par s'endormir et il en profita pour se rendre à la bibliothèque familiale, cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, il se rappelait que ses sœurs lui racontaient que le lieu était hanté pour le dissuader d'y aller mais il relevait toujours le défi et s'y cachait quand ils faisaient des jeux de cache-cache. Il observa très attentivement les livres un par un, que devait-il chercher ? Tsubame ? Le lieu d'où elle venait, non, ça n'arrangerait pas la situation, il continua sa recherche, différence temporelle alors ! Oui, mais où ? Dans quel livre ? Mais oui ! Dans celui des mondes parallèles ! Mais… il n'existait pas de livres ici qui contenait ce sujet…

Shaolan : Mais oui ! Suis-je bête !

Il fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : Le portail de l'Antre, c'était le nom que portait son collier, sa mère lui avait autrefois confié cet objet en disant qu'il était son gardien désormais, il feuilleta le livre et trouva une image du pendentif : une goutte de couleur bleu azur entouré d'un cercle argenté, Shaolan ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis que sa mère lui en avait donné la garde. Il trouva enfin des indices sur ce qui l'intéressait

Shaolan : _« …Le portail de l'Antre est un très ancien bijou ayant appartenu au grand magicien Clow Read, on raconte que c'est un passage entre deux mondes différents, la planète bleue appelée Terre et la planète Azura. Azura est la planète dite d'harmonie éternelle, on raconte que quiconque s'y rend n'en reviens jamais… » _

Il continua de lire en s'énervant, il devait bien y avoir une solution à ce problème mais rien… pas une page ! Il referma le livre violemment et serra les dents, il se calma ensuite

Shaolan : Pourquoi ais-je autant besoin de la protéger ? se demanda-t-il

Il commença à ressentir toute la tristesse que pouvait causer la séparation d'un être cher… Mais était-elle vraiment cela ? Qu'éprouvait-il ? De l'affection pour une petite enfant qu'il avait recueilli… Oui, juste ça…

Il retourna auprès d'elle et s'assit à son chevet, épuisé par la nuit dernière où il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'oeil, il s'endormi.

Quelques heures plus tard

Ding dong ding dong

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux en entendant la sonnette infernale de la porte d'entrée, il se leva et ragea contre ses visiteurs, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenaient d'harceler les gens ? Dès qu'il aurait la ou les personnes en face de lui, il leur dirait ce qu'il pense ! Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et se stoppa net

Minase : Shaolan !

Shaolan : Minase ? Natsu ? Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

Natsu : On est venu te voir, on s'inquiétait de ton absence de cet après-midi ! Et je rappelle à monsieur qui n'a pas du s'en rendre compte qu'il est 6h du soir !

Shaolan : QUOI ? s'affola-t-il, j'ai dormi aussi longtemps ?

Minase : Pfff tu sèches les cours pour dormir ?

Shaolan : Non, c'est pas ce que…

Voix : Shaolan ? Où es-tu ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et Shaolan les regarda, gêné

Shaolan : Attendez-moi ici, je reviens

Il monta les escaliers sous leurs regard attisés par la curiosité

Minase : Tu crois qu'il a une petite amie ?

Natsu : Impossible, je serais l'une des premières au courant, je suis sa meilleure amie ! dit-elle avec nostalgie

Shaolan réapparu quelques minutes plus tard avec un air désespéré couvert par de très forts hurlements

Shaolan : Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir partir dit-il en fermant les yeux

Minase : Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, tu as quelque chose à nous cacher ? enchaîna-t-elle avec des yeux suspicieux

Shaolan : C'est juste que c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment

Natsu : Tu caches ta petite amie ? demanda-t-elle avec sérieux

Un lourd silence pesa pendant plusieurs secondes qui sembla être une éternité, lui surpris par sa phrase et elle au bord de la colère, Minase sentit la tension qui s'était soudain installé et intervint

Minase : Nous t'avons rapporté les cours et les devoirs dit-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère

Shaolan : Merci dit-il en gardant une certaine rancœur envers Natsu

Voix : Shaolan ?

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Sakura descendre les marches portant une chemise de Shaolan en guise de pyjama

Shaolan : Sakura, je t'ai dit de rester coucher ! s'énerva-t-il

Minase : Quelle adorable petite ! Elle est si mignonne ! s'extasia-t-elle

Shaolan : Minase, Natsu, je vous présente Sakura, c'est la petite de la voisine que je garde, Sakura, voici Minase et Natsu

Sakura fronça les sourcils, le nom de Natsu avait été prononcé par Shaolan pendant son rêve la nuit dernière, ainsi c'était elle, une brune aux yeux bleus de taille moyenne avec un visage angélique et une silhouette parfaite, elle était vraiment belle et cela la contraria encore plus !

Natsu : Elle est adorable, tiens, elle porte la chemise que je t'ai offerte pour ton anniversaire ! sourit-elle

Sakura serra les dents, pendant ce temps Minase s'approcha d'elle et voulu lui caresser les cheveux mais Sakura repoussa sa main de la sienne avec mépris

Sakura : Ne me touche pas ! dit-elle en grimaçant de colère

Shaolan : Sakura ! Reste poli ! Tu dois respect à tes aînées ! cria-t-il

Sakura : Je retourne me coucher !

Shaolan : Sakura ! Sakura ! Reviens t'excuser !

Elle monta les escaliers alors que Shaolan l'appelait toujours, Minase et Natsu se regardèrent

Natsu : Je crois qu'elle ne nous aime pas beaucoup ! dit-elle avec un air désolé

Shaolan : Non, elle n'a pas confiance en des étrangers ! dit-il avec indifférence

Minase : Bien, on va partir je crois

Shaolan : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je dois essayer de la calmer !

Natsu : Tu sais, le baby-sitting ne devrait pas empiéter sur tes heures de cours !

Shaolan : Ca ne me gène pas, et puis, je m'ennuie moins depuis qu'elle est là

Minase posa les pages de cours sur une table et elle partirent, il ferma la porte derrière elles et soupira, il prit néanmoins un air décidé et monta les marches, il avait été trop gentil jusqu'ici, il était temps qu'il se fasse un peu plus respecter. Il arriva dans sa chambre et trouva des bouts de tissus éparpillés par terre autour d'une paire de ciseaux, il reconnu alors la chemise qu'elle portait quelques minutes plutôt, il commença vraiment à s'énerver cette fois, Sakura était caché sous les draps de son lit

Shaolan : Sors de là Sakura ! Et dis-moi tout de suite ce qui s'est passé avec cette chemise !

Sakura : Non ! Je ne veux pas sortir ! Et ta chemise je l'ai découpé en milles morceaux !

Shaolan s'approcha du lit et releva les draps, Sakura portait une petite robe blanche et regardait Shaolan méchamment

Shaolan : Mais enfin, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ?

Sakura : Je ne dirais rien ! bouda-t-elle

Il s'assit sur le lit et la ramena vers lui

Shaolan : Je ne l'aimais pas non plus cette chemise dit-il en souriant et en se calmant

D'abord étonnée, elle baissa les yeux et regarda le lit

Sakura : Tu aimes Natsu ?

Shaolan : Quoi ?

Sakura : Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas de princesse mais c'est faux, je vois bien que c'est Natsu ta princesse

Shaolan : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Sakura : Tu as prononcé son nom en dormant ! dit-elle avec des yeux suspicieux

Shaolan : Erfff mais ça ne veut rien dire, j'aurais très bien pu rêver de n'importe qui !

Sakura : Si un jour tu rêves de moi, tu me le diras ?

Shaolan : Oui mais pourquoi ?

Sakura : Dans mon royaume, les rêves décrivent ce que nous voulons vraiment au fond de nous-même ! On dit même qu'ils sont prémonitoires !

Ce mot fit s'arrêter Shaolan, il eut soudain des scènes qui traversèrent son esprit : de l'eau, des larmes, une ombre, un cri… Il se ressaisit en entendant Sakura l'appeler

Shaolan : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? sourit-il

Sakura : On va faire à manger et j'aimerais que l'on fasse une promenade dehors après

Il céda et après dîner, ils passèrent par le parc ainsi que l'école de Shaolan, Sakura s'émerveilla, elle n'avait encore jamais vu de collège de sa vie et elle du avouer que c'était un lieu impressionnant, de grands bâtiments entourés d'un haut grillage noir et cette porte, immense et noire, elle s'arrêta et posa ses mains contre la grille, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être entouré d'amis, subissant une éducation par un tuteur qui venait tous les jours, elle regarda la cour de l'école puis ferma les yeux, elle se vit sous un arbre, remettre ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles à cause du vent qui provoquait une tempête de fleurs, elle se retourna alors et vit Shaolan s'approcher d'elle, il sourit et elle le prit par le bras, ils marchèrent jusqu'au grillage et traversèrent le corps de Sakura qui revint à la réalité, tout cela n'était qu'une illusion…

Shaolan prit la main de Sakura et ils rentrèrent, sur le chemin, Sakura aperçut une petite ombre se déplacer le long des murs et les suivre

Sakura : Shaolan, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en pointa son doigt sur la petite ombre

Il sourit et s'en approcha, elle était inquiète et tenta de voir ce qui se passait, finalement, il revint avec la petite chose dans les bras, Sakura vit un animal tout blanc aux yeux verts qui clignaient des yeux

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Shaolan : Un chat, tu n'en avais jamais vu encore auparavant ?

Sakura : Non, les animaux de mon royaume vivent dans la forêt

Shaolan : Je vois…. Dit-il avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête, il me semble abandonné, on va le garder, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sakura : D'accord ! Et, quel nom on va lui donner ?

Shaolan : Tsubame ! Comme ça, il sera un souvenir de notre rencontre !

Sakura : D'accord ! C'est une bonne idée ! ()

Arrivés chez Shaolan, ce dernier nourrit Tsubame et l'enferma dans sa chambre pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas partout dans la maison, ils allèrent ensuite au rotenburo qui se fini en bataille d'eau, finalement, Sakura se coucha dans le lit de Shaolan qui leva un sourcil

Shaolan : C'est mon lit mademoiselle !

Sakura : C'est toi qui m'as dit d'y rester et de ne plus en bouger ! S'il te plaît !

Shaolan: D'accord

Il se coucha et Sakura se colla à son bras, il sourit puis la prit dans ses bras, Tsubame se coucha au pied du lit et Sakura commença à s'endormir et murmurait quelques phrases à l'oreille de Shaolan qui ne put comprendre que le mot « aishiteru », il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait et l'embrassa sur le front mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela représentait de dire ce genre de choses, ni même ce que cela impliquait, elle n'était qu'une enfant après tout.

Le lendemain

Shaolan se réveilla vers 7h, Sakura dormait toujours, il ne fit pas de bruit et alla se préparer, il laissa une portion de crêpes à Sakura pour son petit-déjeuner, pendant qu'il mettait ses chaussures, il aperçut Minase et Natsu rentrer dans la propriété, il se dépêcha et sortit de la maison, les deux jeunes filles lui sourirent et ils se mirent en route

Shaolan : Je suis désolé pour hier

Minase : Sakura est une petite ayant un fort caractère !

Natsu : Mais je l'ai trouvé très méfiante, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle n'arrêtait pas de me regarder

Shaolan : Et bien peut-être te trouvait-elle belle ! dit-il gêné

Natsu : Non, dans son regard on lisait de la colère…

Shaolan : Natsu, arrête de t'imaginer des choses ! dit-il en souriant

Minase : Je suis d'accord avec Shaolan ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant et c'est la première fois qu'elle te voit, pourquoi aurait-elle quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Natsu : Tu as raison, ce n'est qu'une petite fille !

Ils arrivèrent à Kojiro, Shaolan s'assit à sa place et réfléchissait, que faire pour Sakura ? Son gardien n'était toujours pas arrivé et elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment sur Terre, elle risquerait de grandir jusqu'à en mourir ! Il ferma les yeux et fini par s'endormir, la veille il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil, étant trop préoccupé par ce que Sakura lui avait dit, comment avait-il pu rêver de Natsu ? L'aimait-il réellement ?

_Shaolan se vit dans son rêve, il était à genoux, la tête baissée, tout autour, il faisait noir, le sol était comme un miroir, reflétant son corps, une goutte d'eau tomba sur le sol, la surface se troubla, soudain, un bruit de cloche, il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient si tristes, rouges et enflées, il pleurait, mais pourquoi ? Il vit alors une silhouette à la surface de l'eau et vit une ombre, une personne avec de très longs cheveux et une cape, il ne distinguait pas son visage ni ses habits, il faisait trop sombre, il s'entendit parler_

_Shaolan : Tu…Tu es revenu ! dit-il en souriant_

_Personne : Hume…Hume da… Watashi… Watashi skidesse… Shaolan… Sayonara… (traduction: Rêve…Ce rêve… Je… Je t'aime…Shaolan…Adieu)_

_La personne s'éloignait de plus en plus, et Shaolan se releva brusquement_

_Shaolan : Non, non ! Reviens ! Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas ! cria-t-il_

_Il couru après cette personne en criant mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, l'apparition avait disparu_

Shaolan se réveilla en sursaut, tout le monde était en classe, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé, Tohiro et Akua, deux amis à Shaolan le regardèrent étrangement, il avait l'air inquiet et surtout, il était essoufflé et transpirait, comme s'il était angoissé

Akua : Shaolan ! Hey ! Ca va ?

Il regarda ses deux amis et sourit pour leur dire oui mais au fond de lui, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe, il se dirigea vers le toit tandis que ses amis ne le saisissaient pas

Tohiro : Shaolan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Natsu : Le cours va commencer !

Il ne les écoutait pas, il lâcha son sac à terre et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent bercer ses cheveux et rafraîchir son visage, que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve mais bizarrement, il devenait de plus en plus intense. Il sentit soudain son collier vibrer, il le retira immédiatement et le posa à terre, il se recula mais après quelques secondes, plus rien, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait essayé de venir mais qu'il n'avait pas pu. Il monta jusqu'à la citerne d'eau sur le toit après avoir ramassé le pendentif et s'y allongea, regardant le ciel, la porte s'ouvrit alors et Natsu vint le retrouver

Shaolan : Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Natsu : Je viens te chercher sur la demande du professeur, je lui ai dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien

Shaolan : Il y a du vrai la-dedans

Natsu : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Shaolan ? Tu sembles… On dirait que tu n'es plus toi-même ces derniers temps !

Shaolan : Je n'ai personne à aimer, voilà la raison de mon désintéressement de la vie et des gens

Natsu : Où est passé le petit garçon joyeux et souriant avec qui je jouais autrefois ?

Shaolan : Il a affronté la dure réalité de la vie

Elle se pencha vers lui et le regarda

Natsu : Redeviens toi-même s'il te plaît ! C'est comme ça que je t'aime et pas autrement !

Shaolan : Huh ?

Elle se releva ensuite et lui tendit une main, il leva la tête

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par-là ?

Natsu : On en reparlera plus tard, il faut retourner en classe

Elle commença à s'enfuir sans pour autant courir mais il la devança en faisant un bond jusque devant elle

Shaolan : Je veux d'abord une réponse !

Natsu : N'insiste pas Shaolan, s'il te plaît

Shaolan : Très bien

Elle lui prit le bras et s'avança en même temps que lui, aucun ne prononçant un seul mot pendant le trajet, ils restèrent ainsi silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la matinée, Shaolan n'avait pas adressé la parole à Natsu depuis, arriva l'heure du déjeuner, il allait rentrer chez lui lorsque Tohiro le retint, le professeur de sport ainsi que le directeur voulaient lui parler et lui proposa donc de déjeuner avec lui, il voulait refuser mais il ne pouvait pas, Sakura allait donc être toute seule tout l'après-midi, il espérait qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller toute seule.

Professeur : Shaolan, si j'ai tenu à te rencontrer personnellement c'est parce que beaucoup d'écoles nous ont appelés et souhaitent que tu intègres l'une des leur

Shaolan : Je ne suis pas intéressé dit-il indifféremment

Directeur : C'est pourtant un grand honneur ! As-tu actuellement décidé où tu iras l'an prochain ?

Shaolan : Oui, j'irai à Nambaho

Professeur : Tu n'y penses pas !

Shaolan : Si j'ai envie de suivre des études de médecine mais je veux en même temps prendre soin de ma famille, je suis le seul homme de la maison et Nambaho est la plus proche

Directeur : Mais c'est une école à niveau très faible, elle ne vaut rien !

Shaolan : Ca m'est égal, je décide moi-même de mon avenir et c'est ce que j'ai choisi, vous n'avez rien à redire dit-il sur un ton plus que froid, maintenant, excusez-moi dit-il en se relevant

Il franchit la porte sans aucuns regrets, ces deux là voulaient toujours commander sa vie, sous prétexte qu'ils connaissaient assez bien son père, il marcha jusqu'à la salle de classe et attendit la fin des cours

Arrivés chez lui, il sourit, il allait revoir Sakura, espérant que ce petit monstre n'avait pas fait de bêtises et qu'elle s'en était sortit, il franchit la porte et retira ses chaussures

Shaolan : Sakura, tu es là ?

Il leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers et se stoppa net, surpris, elle avait encore grandit ! Elle paraissait maintenant une jeune adolescente de 14 ans, elle était vraiment mignonne, elle portait une petite robe chinoise rose et rouge, ses cheveux ondulés étaient relevés deux couettes mais à voir sa tête, elle semblait être très en colère

Sakura : J'ai attendu tout l'après-midi, tu n'es même pas venu ce midi !

Shaolan : Je suis désolé, j'avais des choses à faire !

Sakura : Avec Natsu ? Et dire que j'avais fait à manger pour toi ! Pffff

Shaolan : Non, ce n'était pas avec Natsu ! Allez descend, on va aller faire un tour en ville pour me faire pardonner !

Sakura : Non ! Je t'en veux vraiment cette fois ! Je…

Elle se sentit soudain complètement vidée de forces, Shaolan voyait la scène comme au ralenti, elle s'était évanouie, prête à tomber dans les escaliers, il cria son nom, commença à courir vers elle mais son collier trembla soudain, la force qui s'en dégageait était si forte qu'elle lui arracha le collier du cou et tomba par terre, il vit alors une personne en sortir, un homme, ses longs cheveux étaient aussi blancs que la neige, il portait un costume blanc et bleu

Homme : HIME ! cria-t-il

Il couru alors plus vite que Shaolan et sauta si haut qu'il n'en revenait pas, il rattrapa Sakura qui était à présent dans ses bras, au départ, Shaolan ne le voyait que de dos mais quand il se retourna, Shaolan vit un jeune homme semblable à un ange mais au regard aussi froid que la glace, il descendit les escaliers et regarda Shaolan de haut en bas

Homme : Où puis-je l'allonger ?

Shaolan : Dans le salon, sur le canapé

Il le conduisit à la salle en question sans se retourner, le regard de l'homme donna des frissons de terreur à Shaolan

Homme : Vous êtes celui qui a pris soin de la princesse ?

Shaolan : Oui, je m'appelle Shaolan

Homme : Merci à vous Shaolan

Shaolan : Euh… Qui êtes-vous ?

Homme : Yué, Hime vous a-t-elle parlé de moi ?

Shaolan : Oui, vous êtes son gardien ?

Yué : Oui, à partir de maintenant, je me charge de la princesse

Shaolan : Oui mais, il y a un problème

Yué : Je sais, elle grandit

Shaolan : Avez-vous une solution pour l'aider ?

Yué : Elle doit retourner au plus vite à Tsubame mais pour l'instant, le danger est trop grand, notre ennemi est à sa recherche et il sait également qu'elle est dans ce monde, continuez à la cacher, je me charge du reste

Shaolan : Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Yué : Nous repartirons demain soir, en période de pleine lune, nous aurons peut-être une chance de vaincre l'ennemi

Shaolan : Quel rapport avec la pleine lune ?

Yué : Le pouvoir de la princesse se réveillera avec un peu de chance, elle est suffisamment âgée à présent

Shaolan : Je ne comprends pas

Yué : Les enfants de notre seigneur Fujitaka détiennent de grands pouvoirs, la princesse a, dit-on, le plus puissant. Selon la légende, elle est l'incarnation d'Icari, la déesse de l'harmonie. Par inquiétude de maîtrise de pouvoirs, ceux-ci ont été provisoirement retirés par le magicien Clow Read, l'ancêtre de notre roi, par un sortilège, elle vieillit donc plus lentement sur Tsubame mais ici, le sort ne fait plus effet. Elle a subi une éducation faisant d'elle une personne au grand cœur pour lui empêcher de se tourner vers les ténèbres. Seule la pleine lune qui a lieu tous les 9 ans est susceptible de réveiller sa magie.

Shaolan : N'est-ce pas dangereux de lui conférer ainsi autant de pouvoirs si brusquement ?

Yué : Je ne pense pas, la princesse est néanmoins restée dans une vie où la magie est omniprésente autour d'elle, de plus, nous avons tous une totale confiance en elle

Shaolan : Comment se fait-il que le roi et son fils se soient fait capturer ?

Yué : Nul ne peut résister à l'armée de l'ombre

Shaolan : L'armée de l'ombre ?

Yué : Des soldats de l'enfer, plus l'on en tue, plus il y en a, ils ne sont pas humains !

Shaolan : Et vous allez laisser Sakura les affronter seule ?

Yué : Oui…

Shaolan : Vous êtes inconscients ! cria-t-il, elle est déjà effrayé à l'idée d'être seule dans le noir alors affronter des monstres pareils !

Yué lui saisit le menton et le regarda froidement et profondément dans les yeux

Yué : Ne dépasse pas ton rôle de gardien du portail ! Une fois cette histoire terminée, tu n'auras plus jamais à revoir la princesse !

Il vola ensuite jusque dans la chambre de Sakura, s'assit au pied du lit et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Shaolan de son côté vociféra contre cet « abruti de gardien » qui ne connaissait rien de Sakura ! Il prépara à dîner et monta un plateau-repas pour Sakura et Yué, il ouvrit la porte, Yué ouvrit les yeux brusquement et à une vitesse folle, était déjà derrière Shaolan, une lame pointé sur son cou.

Yué : Oh, ce n'est que toi…

Il baissa son arme et s'écarta

Shaolan : Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

Yué : Mesure de sécurité !

Shaolan : Elle n'a couru aucun danger jusqu'à présent, en plus, j'étais là pour la protéger !

Yué « arracha » le plateau des mains de Shaolan et le posa sur la table de chevet, près du lit, il s'assit ensuite sur ce dernier et se pencha vers Sakura

Yué : Hime-sama, réveillez-vous

Sakura remua des paupières et vit Yué qui lui souriait

Sakura : Yué ! Tu es revenu ! dit-elle en sautant dans ses bras

Yué : Avez-vous fait Hime-sama ? Il faut vous nourrir !

Sakura : Un peu, dis-moi, comment va papa ? Et Toya ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après mon départ ?

Yué : Je vous en parlerez quand vous aurez fini votre repas

Shaolan sortit de la pièce sans que Sakura ne se rende compte de sa présence, il s'assit devant la télévision et mangea seul, d'habitude, à ce moment là, Sakura arrivait et lui sautait dans les bras pour qu'ils jouent ensemble mais Yué le tenait à l'écart d'elle depuis son arrivée. Après avoir pris une douche, il se coucha directement, l'air maussade, des pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, le visage souriant de Sakura puis soudain, l'ombre de la jeune fille qui hantait ses rêves, elle qui n'était qu'un mirage créée par sa propre imagination. Son attention se reporta de nouveau sur Sakura, il devait la sauver coûte que coûte et ce, peu importe les risques, elle était la seule à lui faire ressentir le merveilleux sentiment qu'était l'amour, parce qu'elle lui témoignait dévotion et joie mais aussi tendresse et douceur. Il ferma les yeux un moment et se retrouvé plongé dans un profond sommeil

_Est-ce que je rêve ?_

_Shaolan se releva de la surface d'eau sur laquelle il était allongé et commença à marcher, dans la nuit noire, il aperçut une silhouette dégageant une intense lumière, cette même silhouette qu'il retrouvait chaque soir, la jeune fille rigola et couru, il tenta de la rattraper_

_Shaolan : Chottto mate ! (Attends-moi!)_

_Jeune fille: Bonsoir Shaolan_

_Shaolan : Melody… Me diras-tu un jour qui tu es réellement ?_

_Melody : Tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi !_

_Shaolan : Non ! Je ne sais pas !_

_Melody : Alors un jour viendra ou tu sauras tout mais ce moment n'est pas encore arrivé, je dois partir_

_Shaolan : Pourquoi ne restes-tu plus en ce moment ? Ces derniers temps, il me semble que mes nuits sont vides sans toi !_

_Melody : A bientôt Shaolan !_

_Elle disparue en laissant derrière elle, une pluie de plumes blanches, aussi pures que celles des anges, il tendit la main, une plume se posa sur celle-ci, il la serra dans sa paume et se rassit, seul._

Le lendemain, Shaolan entendit son réveil concerter, il l'éteignit d'un coup de poing rageux et se retourna en remontant la couette sur lui, il se figea alors d'étonnement et ouvrit grands les yeux, il sauta de son lit précipitamment en se cassant la figure. A terre, il se pinça la joue, non il était bien réveillé, il s'accroupit alors et regarda le lit mais surtout, la personne qui s'y trouvait, l'observant de long en large : une fille ! Qui plus est, il ne la connaissait pas ! Shaolan en rougit tellement elle était belle, ses longs cheveux couleur miel légèrement ondulés qui se promenaient de part et d'autre sur les oreillers, le lit… De longs cils, un petit nez coquin, des lèvres rouges et désirables et puis surtout… son corps… elle avait la silhouette d'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans avec de longues jambes à la peau de pêche, elle ne portait qu'une chemise blanche qui révéla toute sa poitrine

Shaolan : Alors ça ! Elle est… Mais au fait, qui est-elle ?

Il voulu monter sur le lit pour la regarder de plus près mais elle se tourna dans sa direction et ouvrit les yeux, Shaolan vit alors deux magnifiques yeux verts, elle sourit

Jeune fille : Shaolan ? Tu ne vas en cours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shaolan : …

Jeune fille : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Shaolan : On se connaît ?

Jeune fille : Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu n'es même plus capable de me reconnaître !

Shaolan : Si j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de croiser une aussi belle jeune fille que vous, je m'en rappellerais !

Jeune fille : Tu me vouvoies ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est Sakura !

Shaolan : Sa… Sakura ? demanda-t-il en état de choc

Il réfléchit un instant, oui, ce serait possible, tout coïnciderait et tout s'expliquerait mais… Alors, c'est à ça qu'elle ressemblerait plus tard ?

Sakura : J'ai faim ! Tu vas faire à manger ?

Shaolan : Ou… Oui, dit-il perturbé par la situation

Sakura passa soudain devant le miroir de Shaolan et vit qu'elle avait grandit, elle sourit de plaisir

Sakura : Shaolan ! J'ai grandit ! Tu as vu ?

Shaolan : Ca pour voir, j'ai vu !

Sakura commença à retirer les boutons de sa chemise mais Shaolan arriva vers elle, paniquée et l'arrêta

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sakura : Je me change ! On va bien manger non ?

Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux tandis qu'elle le regardait normalement , elle était tellement belle, charmante et plus que très désirable ! Il se sentit mal tout à coup et sortit de la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain se préparer puis partir en douce, laissant Sakura seule, elle fit la moue, fâchée et fouilla dans les armoires pour trouver de quoi s'habiller.

Shaolan arriva devant l'école, essoufflé, Minase et Natsu le rejoignirent

Natsu : Ca ne va pas Shaolan ? Tout est tout rouge !

Shaolan : Ce n'est rien dit-il l'air absent

Minase : Notre Shaolan nous cache des choses en ce moment !

Après une fin de matinée de cours ennuyeuse, Shaolan s'isola sur le toit de l'école, il avait besoin d'y voir plus clair sur sa situation actuelle, il se retourna en entendit la porte grincer et vit Natsu s'avancer vers lui, elle se plaça à ses côtés et regarda le ciel

Natsu : Tu sais, il n'y a pas un instant où je n'ai cessé de penser à toi… Quand tu as mal, je le sens, quand tu est heureux je le suis aussi mais ce que je déteste le plus, c'est quand tu enfouis au plus profond de ton cœur toutes tes émotions et que tu les dissimule sous un sourire faux

Shaolan : Même si je t'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas, ou pire encore, tu me prendrais pour un fou !

Natsu : Shaolan, je peux tout comprendre ! Je n'ai jamais vécu que dans l'espoir qu'un jour, tu me remarques, qu'un jour, tu ne me vois plus que comme ton amie, qu'un jour, tu me lances un regard amoureux, je sais que je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant alors je veux me libérer de ce poids qui me pèse tant, même si je sais que la bataille est perdue d'avance, Shaolan, c'est toi que j'ai dans mon cœur ! C'est toi que j'aime ! dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, les yeux embrumés de larmes

Shaolan la prit dans ses bras sans hésiter, elle fondit en larmes, elle avait craqué, c'était plus fort qu'elle, et lui, il la serrait dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, comme par peur de la perdre

Shaolan : Natsu, à mes yeux, tu es la fille la plus formidable qui soit, toujours la plus gentille, la plus douce et la plus merveilleuse, je m'en veux de n'avoir pas vu cela plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être pu apaiser tes souffrances, je ne fais pas un bon ami…

Natsu : Arrête Shaolan, je sais qu'au fond de toi, je sais que… ton cœur est déjà à une autre

Shaolan : Je suis tellement désolé, je…

Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres et s'efforça de sourire

Natsu : Si un jour tu changes d'avis, je serais là, je t'attendrais quoi qu'il arrive

Ils entendirent soudain des cris, des sifflements et surtout, ils virent un attroupement d'élèves en bas, Shaolan fixa la cour et descendit en courant, il dévala les escaliers et saisit le bras d'un première année pour ensuite l'éloigner violemment

Shaolan : Partez avant que je vous massacre tous un par un ! dit-il le regard noir

Ils obéirent sans broncher et Shaolan regarda la jeune fille qui était devant lui, elle se jeta dans ses bras en souriant mais il se détacha de son étreinte

Shaolan : Morton ! (Idiote) Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? cria-t-il

Sakura : Tu es partit vite ce matin… Je ne voulais pas rester toute seule…

Shaolan passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné puis se baisse à genoux

Shaolan : Pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda-t-il plus gentiment

Sakura : Je voulais te voir, je n'aime pas rester seule dans la maison

Shaolan soupira et elle lui tendit un petit paquet

Sakura : J'ai fait à manger…

Shaolan : Toute seule ? demanda-t-il en levant le sourcil droit

Sakura : Oui, j'ai fait comme tu faisais d'habitude à la maison…

A ce moment, Natsu arriva vers eux, elle toisa longuement Sakura de haut en bas

Shaolan : Natsu, tu tombes bien, tu veux bien rester avec Sakura pour la troisième période de cours ? Tu n'as pas sociologie mais moi si, s'il te plaît

Natsu : Et bien, oui… répondit-elle déconcerté

Shaolan : Je t'adore, à plus tard ! dit-il en entendant la sonnerie

Natsu : Tu es Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui !

Natsu : Sakura ? C'est étrange, tu as le même prénom que la petite fille que Shaolan gardait ! 

Sakura : Euh… Oui, c'est ma nièce ! '''

Natsu : Ca explique tout, allons-nous asseoir derrière l'école en attendant

Sakura : D'accord

Elle s'assirent sur un banc mais très vite, un lourd silence s'installa entre elles

Natsu : Je ne pensais pas que la fille qu'aimait Shaolan était aussi belle ! Je me trouve si idiote ! En comparaison, je ne fait vraiment pas le poids ! Impossible de rivaliser ! dit-elle en rigolant

Sakura : De qui parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle les yeux grands ouvert d'étonnement

Natsu : De toi… Sakura !

Sakura : C'est ridicule ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'il m'aime ?

Natsu : Sa façon de te regarder, sa façon de te parler, sa façon d'agir envers toi et surtout, le fait qu'il se soit énervé contre des élèves de l'école, lui qui est toujours si calme !

Sakura : C'est faux ! Je suis sûre qu'il aurait fait de même pour toi !

Natsu : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà accepté ma situation, rester près de lui en tant que meilleure amie est plus vivable que de ne pas être près de lui du tout !

Sakura : Shaolan ne m'aime pas dit-elle en regardant le ciel, il me considère comme une petite fille, au fond de lui, c'est le sentiment d'un grand frère envers sa petite sœur qu'il ressent

Natsu : Tu l'aimes toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle soudainement mais surtout sérieusement

Sakura : Oui… Mais, bientôt, je ne serais plus dans sa vie et tu pourras à nouveau tenter ta chance, je ne serais plus un obstacle, une rivale…

Natsu : Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Sakura : Parce que c'est vrai !

Elle ferma les yeux et croisa ses deux mains qu'elle posa tout contre son cœur

Sakura : Je voudrais que Shaolan trouve sa raison de vivre, son âme sœur, je veux qu'il soit heureux, il n'y a rien de plus important pour moi ! Lorsqu'il sourit, je sens mon cœur se remplir de joie, quand il a envie de pleurer, je sens mon cœur se fendre. Si son cœur le guide vers une autre personne qui n'est pas moi, alors je m'en satisfais, mon esprit pourra partir en paix !

Natsu : J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre je crois, j'ai toujours agit égoïstement en ne pensant qu'à mes propres sentiments sans tenir compte des siens, toi par contre, tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à son bien-être, même mes sentiments ne sont pas à la hauteur des tiens, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour véritable !

Sakura : Mon destin, je le connais déjà et Shaolan n'en fait pas partit, avant de partir, je veux être sûre que tout va bien

Natsu : Mais tu vas revenir le voir ! Tu peux appeler ou lui écrire !

Sakura : Mon départ est un adieu, c'est comme si je partais au bout du monde ! On ne se reverra jamais !

Natsu : Pardonne-moi, quand j'ai commencer à soupçonner Shaolan d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur, j'ai tout de suite détesté cette personne, en outre, ici, c'est toi mais je n'aurais pas dû et je pense que Shaolan t'aime vraiment et sincèrement !

Sakura : Je ne pense pas ! rigola-t-elle

Natsu : Ah ! Arrêtons de nous interroger, on va finir par avoir des cheveux blancs ! De toute manière, on ne peut pas décider pour lui !

Sakura : Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez lui ?

Natsu : Tout ! Son physique comme son caractère ! Si je devais le définir, je dirais qu'il est LE prince charmant ! Et toi ?

Sakura : En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment… Si je devais dire quelque chose, je penses que ce serait le fait qu'il fasse attention aux autres, sa façon d'être gentil avec son entourage ou bien d'aidé les gens dans le besoin, comme avec moi !

Natsu : Tu as raison, je n'ai qu'un seul regret… Le jour où tu es entré dans sa vie, il a creusé un fossé entre nous…

Sakura : Tu as sûrement eu l'impression que je te le volais !

Natsu : Pas vraiment, c'est le fait qu'il ai commencé à me mentir qui m'a blessé

Sakura : C'est à dire ?

Voix : Oh, je vois, je vois… Comme c'est intéressant !

Elles se retournèrent mais ne virent personne, l'ombre au sol leur signala que la personne qui avait parlé était sur la citerne, elles ne purent apercevoir que sa silhouette qui était masculine car sa présence cachait la lumière que procurait le soleil.

Natsu : Qui es-tu ? Tu n'as pas honte de nous espionner !

Homme : Silence stupide terrienne !

Sakura : Non… Ce n'est pas…

Homme : Possible ? Je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver une jeune femme si belle et délicate ! Seule ton aura n'a pas changé malheureusement pour toi !

Natsu : Sakura, qui est-ce ?

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan qui était en cours trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas, son collier tremblait comme si il ressentait de la peur, il le serra dans sa main et entendit « Shaolan ! », cela lui fit immédiatement comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, qu'un danger la guettait, il feignit un malaise et fut accompagné à l'infirmerie, comme la salle était vide et que le président de classe était déjà partit, il en profita pour rejoindre Sakura et Natsu.

Sakura : Natsu, éloigne-toi !

Natsu : Pourquoi ?

Homme : Parce que vous allez mourir ! rigola-t-il

Il descendit vers Natsu, une boule d'énergie noire se formait dans sa main et il s'apprêta à frapper quand Sakura s'interposa entre eux, pour la sauver et prête à recevoir le coup à sa place mais alors qu'elle était déjà convaincu de sa mort, elle ne sentit rien se passer, elle n'entendit qu'un petit gémissement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Shaolan devant elle, il avait son épée en main et le sorcier y était embroché au niveau du cœur

Natsu : Shao… Shaolan ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement

Homme : Il… Il vous tuera… Le pouvoir est à lui ! dit-il tandis qu'il sentait la mort venir à lui

Shaolan : Qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-il avec un regard sévère

Homme : Le Maître…

Il succomba à sa blessure avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, son corps se changea en poussière et fini par disparaître avec le vent. Shaolan fit disparaître son épée et se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles qui étaient encore sous le choc

Shaolan : Vous n'avez rien ? demanda-t-il inquiet

Sakura : Non…

Natsu : Quel… Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

Shaolan : C'est-à-dire que c'est compliqué ! Et même si je te disais toute la vérité, tu n'en croirais pas un mot !

Sakura : Je suis une princesse, je viens d'un autre monde, la raison de ma présence est une guerre, je me suis réfugié sur cette planète pour trouver la sécurité mais… d'après ce que je vois, ils n'ont pas tardé à me retrouver, la Terre est en danger, je dois partir !

Shaolan : Attends ! Tu ne peux pas ! Pas comme ça ! Yué n'est pas revenu ! En son absence, c'est moi ton gardien et je t'interdis de te mettre en danger intentionnellement ! cria-t-il

Sakura : Tu crois savoir mais tu ne sais rien ! Ton monde risque d'être détruit par ma faute ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi ils sont capables !

Natsu : Shaolan, dis-moi que tu fais attention au moins !

Shaolan : Je ne crains pas pour ma vie mais pour celle de Sakura !

Sakura : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait malheur ! C'est pour ça que je dois ramener Yué !

Shaolan : Mais Yué est peut-être en plein combat à l'heure qu'il est vu que l'un de tes poursuivants a réussit à venir ici on ne sait comment ! Alors, jusqu'à ce que Yué revienne, tu devras te plier à mes conditions…

Natsu : Je… Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui vous arrive mais… vous ne devriez pas vous disputer, Shaolan, Sakura peut repartir à n'importe quel moment, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous amuser !

Shaolan : Tu crois que c'est le moment Natsu ?

Natsu : Oui, j'en suis persuadée ! Il vous reste peu de temps ensemble alors profitez des derniers instants où vous pourrez être ensemble !

Sakura : Mais… Natsu-san…

Natsu : Shaolan, tu sais que jusqu'à présent, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé mais là, je te demande de m'écouter.

Shaolan : Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sakura : Ano… Je ne sais pas… où irons-nous ?

Natsu : Shaolan, emmène-la au parc d'attraction !

Shaolan : Maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec surprise

Natsu : Oui, les cours sont terminés de toute manière dit-elle en regardant sa montre

Shaolan : Entendu, allons-y…

Il prit Sakura par la main qui regarda Natsu, cette dernière lui souriait, Sakura lui murmura « adieu et merci » tristement, comme si elle savait déjà qu'elles n'allaient plus jamais se revoir. Shaolan passa en classe et prit ses affaires, Sakura attendait, anxieuse, les deux mains posées sur la vitre d'une des fenêtres du couloir, il arriva derrière elle et elle se retourna

Sakura : Shaolan, sais-tu que… c'est peut-être la dernière fois que l'on se voit ?

Shaolan : Je sais murmura-t-il en lui baisant le front

Ils passèrent au manoir Li et Shaolan déposa ses affaires et se changea, Sakura enfila une petite robe, sentant déjà la chaleur de cette nuit d'été, quand elle apparut devant ses yeux, il sourit, il lui avait toujours semblé voir un ange en elle et il se disait de plus en plus que c'était le cas.

Ils partirent main dans la main, comme un couple d'amoureux et marchèrent jusqu'au centre ville. Shaolan paya les deux entrées et alors que la nuit tombait sur la ville, ils avaient déjà exploré des stands de tirs, de cerceaux, de pêches… Il lui avait gagné une grosse peluche jaune qu'il qualifiait de « bizarre avec sa grosse tête et sa paire d'ailes » (en gros, c'est une peluche de Kero ! ), Sakura elle, en était très contente.

Sakura : Oh, j'ai envie d'essayer ce manège ! dit-elle en pointant une roue tournante

Shaolan : La grande roue ? Tu n'y es jamais monté ?

Sakura : Ce genre de choses n'existe pas dans mon monde…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la file d'attente et finalement, eurent une nacelle de suite, un homme referma la porte derrière eux et la roue commença à tourner très lentement, Sakura avait le nez collé à la vitre, elle s'émerveillait de la vue et Shaolan ne faisait que la regarder

Sakura : Shaolan, regarde ! On voit la ville ! Tout est illuminé ! Et le ciel est tellement dégagé que l'on peut voir les étoiles ! dit-elle sans pour autant quitter le paysage des yeux

Shaolan : Sakura… murmura-t-il doucement

Sakura : Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant

Shaolan lui saisit les joues et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, s'il est vrai qu'il avait toujours tenté de se contrôler, ce soir, il ne pouvait plus, peu importe les conséquences, de toute manière, il allait la perdre parce qu'elle était la princesse d'un autre monde alors, il voulait au moins garder ce souvenir, il voulait juste éterniser ce moment. Sakura ne se débattait même pas, depuis quand son cœur s'était-il mit à battre si fort ? Comment cela se faisait-il que ses joues prenaient feu ? Et pourquoi ses lèvres étaient-elles devenues si chaudes de désir ? Elle se laissa aller à ce baiser, un instant magique pour elle mais elle savait au fond que cela ne durerait pas. Soudain, la nacelle qui s'arrêta les ramena à la réalité, elle se sépara de lui et le regardait, la porte s'ouvrit et elle s'enfuit en courant

Shaolan : Sakura !

Elle courut sans se retourner ni même penser à s'arrêter, elle devait le fuir, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, elle ralentit le pas en voyant une impasse assez discrète et suffisamment sombre pour qu'il ne la trouve pas. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et ferma les yeux en priant qu'il ne retrouve pas

Voix : Sakura…

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir Shaolan devant elle, il avait une expression de douleur indescriptible sur son visage, son regard était désespérant, sachant très bien qu'elle lui faisait du mal, elle commença à tourner son visage mais il la prit dans ses bras, elle sentit son corps trembler de tous ses membres et finit par poser sa tête sur la sienne

Shaolan : Ne me fuis pas s'il te plaît

Elle fronça les sourcils, les larmes humidifiaient ses yeux déjà rouges de chagrin, elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus

Shaolan : Sakura, je t'aime…

Elle le repoussa brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux avec colère

Sakura : Comment peux-tu ? Je n'ai que neuf ans et tu en as dix-huit ! Je suis une enfant et tu es presque un homme !

Shaolan : Ca m'est égal, en ce moment, c'est une magnifique jeune femme que je vois en face de moi !

Sakura : Tu te fis trop à mon apparence, la véritable Sakura est celle que tu as recueillit, pas celle avec ce corps de femme ! Ne t'attache pas à une personne qui ne ressens rien pour toi !

Shaolan : Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu me rejètes ?

Sakura : Je ne t'aime pas de la même manière que toi mentit-elle, Natsu t'aime et tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès d'elle !

Shaolan : C'est toi que j'aime, ni Natsu, ni personne. Que tu sois une enfant ou une femme ne change pas mes sentiments !

Sakura : C'est sans espoir, j'ai déjà quelqu'un cher à mes yeux…

Shaolan : Evidemment… dit-il en se forçant à sourire, veux-tu rentrer ?

Sakura : Oui

Shaolan lui tendit sa peluche qu'elle avait oublié et elle la saisit en la serrant dans ses bras, elle avait le cœur lourd de remords mais elle n'avait pas le choix, ils se mirent en route, sans se parler, sans se regarder et après une interminable marche, ils arrivèrent chez Shaolan. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, la maison était sombre et vide, elle était aussi glaciale que leur lien à ce moment là.

Shaolan : Tu as faim ?

Sakura : Non merci, je vais me coucher

Shaolan : Sakura !

Sakura : Oui ?

Il retira son collier et lui passa autour du cou en souriant

Shaolan : La personne chère à tes yeux est Yué n'est-ce pas ? Au cas où il revient ce soir, je te laisse le pendentif, tu seras sûrement contente de le voir !

Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec un calme et une joie non dissimulée, Sakura le regarda tristement et approuva d'un signe de tête avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre, sans lui porter un regard et fermer sa porte en versant une larme. Elle se mit sur son lit et pleura à chaudes larmes, une goutte tomba sur le pendentif et une lumière intense en sortit. Puis, elle distingua une ombre scintillante habillé d'une cape avec de très longs cheveux, elle était accompagné d'un bruit de cloche.

Sakura : Qui es-tu ?

Ombre : Je me prénomme Melody

Sakura : Que veux-tu ?

Melody : Le pouvoir de la lune n'est pas encore assez fort alors juste pour quelques heures…

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle s'approchait de Sakura qui reculait, puis, elle toucha sa main et une lumière aveuglante et deux fois plus intense que précédemment éclata.

Shaolan était dans le rotenburo, la vue menait sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura. Elle ne cessait de se rappeler de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et surtout du baiser, c'était la première fois qu'il avait été aussi entreprenant avec une fille, la première fois qu'il ressentait cela, mais c'était sans doute parce que Sakura était unique. Il se leva et passa une serviette autour de la taille (  on ne zieute pas mesdemoiselles ! 0) puis se changea dans le petit vestiaire qui communiquait de la maison au rotenburo. Il monta les escaliers et vit, au bout du couloir, Sakura qui était devant sa porte, elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée mais n'en fit rien puis retourna dans sa chambre. Shaolan, au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, se rendit directement dans celle de Sakura. Il entra d'un pas silencieux, comme un voleur et referma la porte, Sakura qui était couché se releva brusquement.

Sakura : Shaolan ?

Il s'avança vers le lit et s'assit dessus tout en la regardant, elle l'observait avec curiosité en se demandant la raison de sa venue et il répondait pas à l'entente de son nom. Il se contenta de se pencher vers elle, elle recula machinalement, il fronça les sourcils

Shaolan : Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes de moi ? Peu m'importe si tu me détestes, si tu cries ou que tu pleures, ce soir, même si je te brise, je suis prêt à tout perdre

Sakura : De quoi tu parles ?

Il lui saisit les joues et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle ne pouvait qu'y répondre, ses joues s'enflammèrent de désir pour lui si bien qu'ils basculèrent sur le lit. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour la regarder, il eut un moment d'hésitation

Shaolan : Si tu veux t'enfuir, si tu veux me repousser, c'est le moment parce qu'après, plus jamais je ne te laisserais partir ! Je veux que cette nuit, tu sois mienne tout entière.

Elle ne bougeait pas, attendant qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau, elle savait que c'était de la folie, mais elle l'aimait tant et elle savait que cette nuit, était la dernière pour eux.

Il caressa son dos et ses hanches tout en l'embrassant puis retira sa robe de nuit, ils se regardèrent et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, elle se blottit dans ses bras et il lui baisa le cou. Il tira les rideaux du lit à baldaquin et remonta les draps sur eux.

Shaolan se réveilla en sursaut et tourna sa tête pour voir Sakura qui dormait à côté de lui, il posa ses deux mains sur son visage, que lui avait-il pris ce soir ? C'était un acte insensé, dépourvu de morale ! Non, il ne regrettait rien pour sa part mais il savait que le rêve allait prendre fin, quand Sakura sera partit, il restera seul, comme auparavant, quelle ironie du sort, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé, aime aujourd'hui de façon désespérée. Il lui caressa le visage, elle semblait si paisible. Il vit soudain le médaillon émettre une force incroyable, semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt dans l'après-midi, c'était le signe, ils allaient venir chercher Sakura et la tuer ! Il détacha le collier du cou de Sakura et enfila son pantalon, courut ensuite au dojo avec son épée. Il passa par le jardin et se cloîtra dans la salle, il piégea les entrées avec des cartes magiques chinoises, celles du dieu du tonnerre. Puis, posa le collier à terre, au centre du dojo. La lumière se fit de plus en plus intense et il vit Yué en sortir, il était essoufflé mais surtout, il était blessé, ses ailes étaient tâchées de liquide noir, semblable à du sang. Il regarda Shaolan qui en fit autant

Yué : Que fais-tu là ?

Shaolan : Va-t-en, c'est mon combat, tu ne dois que la protéger

Yué : Pauvre fou ! Ils arrivent par milliers, un homme seul ne peut rien faire !

Shaolan : Je sais, part avec elle et… s'il devait m'arriver malheur, dis-lui que je…

Yué : Oui, c'est entendu… dit-il le regard sombre, bonne chance Shaolan

Shaolan : A toi aussi, gardien Yué

Shaolan, d'un geste de la main, ouvrit l'une des portes et Yué sortit, puis, il la referma. Il dégaina son épée, prêt à les recevoir.

Shaolan : Venez ! Venez si vous l'osez !

Le collier trembla si fort que Shaolan cru qu'il allait exploser, il cru qu'il allait étouffé comme si une force démesurée mais aussi néfaste allait détruire tout le bien qui régnait sur terre. C'est alors qu'une horde de soldat, tous habillés de noirs et qui n'avaient visiblement pas pris de douche depuis des siècles, apparut. Shaolan les regarda en souriant, ils étaient vraiment répugnant, comme des morts-vivants, ils avaient pour seules armes des épées et un bouclier. Shaolan fronça les sourcils et fonça droit vers eux.

Yué vola jusqu'au manoir, il parcourut les escaliers et arriva dans la chambre à Sakura, elle ouvrit la porte et vit sa princesse endormit. Il se pencha vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule

Yué : Hime-sama ! Réveillez-vous !

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Yué à ses côtés, elle se retourna et vit que Shaolan n'était plus là, elle se retourna vers son gardien

Sakura : Yué ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yué : Je suis venue vous chercher, il nous faut fuir !

Sakura : Mais pourquoi ?

Yué : Ils sont venus nous chercher !

Sakura : Où est Shaolan ?

Yué : Il… Il m'a transmit son adieu, venez vite !

Elle s'habilla et ils dévalèrent les escaliers, Sakura regarda le dojo et entendit des bruits bizarres, elle s'arrêta

Sakura : Yué, attends, Shaolan… il…

Yué : Même si vous le vouliez, vous ne pourriez plus rien pour lui, il a fait son choix !

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux et courut vers le dojo mais Yué la rattrapa et la porta en volant pour qu'ils quittent les lieux, elle avait beau pleurer, crier, Yué ne l'écoutait pas, il se contentait de fuir.

Shaolan s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, les murs du dojo et le corps de ce dernier étaient couverts de la même substance noire que Yué avait sur ses ailes et sa tenue, c'était effectivement du sang mais du sang des soldats de l'enfer. Il était blessé au bras droit, il eut le temps d'arracher un morceau de son pantalon pour se faire un garrot et retourna à l'attaque. Mais, plus il en tuait, plus il en sortait du pendentif, sans compter ceux qui se régénéraient après avoir été massacré, c'est comme s'il s'agissait d'un combat sans fin. Soudain, Shaolan vit apparaître devant lui, un homme à cheval. Il portait une armure rouge, et un casque de la même couleur, ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène mais ses yeux, bien qu'ils soient aussi bleus que l'océan, étaient aussi froids que la glace.

Homme : Tu aurais du trembler de peur en me voyant, abandonne gardien, c'est un conseil

Shaolan : Et vous êtes ?

Homme : Imano, seigneur des terres noires, celui qui veut anéantir la princesse qui n'est pas de ton monde

Shaolan : Ah ouiiii, le grand méchant c'est ça ? sourit-il, désolé, mais tu vas devoir mourir ! dit-il le regard noir

Imano : Tu es naïf, mes pouvoirs dépassent de très loin les tiens !

Shaolan : Peu m'importe, je ne vous laisserais pas toucher Sakura ! cria-t-il, et je vous offre même mon cadeau de bienvenue !

Pendant leur discussion, Imano ne s'était pas aperçut que toute la salle avait été envahit par une légère brume qui se déplaçait au raz du sol, Shaolan se laissa alors flotter dans les aires en prenant soin de se protéger avec un bouclier grâce à sa carte chinoise du vent et invoqua le dragon des mers. Des tonnes d'eau vinrent s'abattre sur le sol, gelant tout sur son passage, les soldats, Imano mais aussi le dojo. Ceux qui avaient réussi à se cramponner au plafond étaient aussitôt électrocuter par la carte du tonnerre, certains essayaient d'attraper Shaolan mais la carte du vent les repoussaient et ils finirent tous gelés dans des blocs de glace. Il soupira de soulagement en entendant un soudain silence et grimaça à cause de sa blessure. Soudain, il entendit un craquement et se retourna, Imano s'était libéré de la glace, il n'eut pas le temps de dégainé son épée pour l'attaquer que ce premier leva sa main vers lui et Shaolan tomba, prisonnier lui aussi des glaces. Imano libéra ses hommes et regarda Shaolan en souriant, il fit exploser les portes du dojo et ils partirent à la recherche de Sakura.

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Des clochettes ?

Shaolan était allongé dans un endroit sombre, la surface du sol était semblable à de l'eau, pourtant, il ne tombait pas. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui mais n'aperçut que du vide

Shaolan : Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le bruit de cloche se fit de plus en plus clair et proche, une douce chaleur le parcouru et il ne sentit plus aucunes de ses blessures le faire souffrir, il vit alors, devant lui, avancer lentement une silhouette scintillante, il ne voyait pas le visage de la personne car elle portait une longue cape avec une capuche qui le cachait. Il distingua néammoins des gouttes tomber sur le sol, provenant de l'endroit où devait se trouver le visage de l'inconnu

Shaolan : Melody, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Sakura s'arrêta brusquement de courir, Yué en fit de même en voyant sa maîtresse rester immobile

Yué : Hime-sama !

Sakura : Shaolan… noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! cria-t-elle en pleurant

Yué : Hime-sama, je vous en prie ! dit-il inquiet

Tout d'un coup, Yué s'écroula au sol, il venait de se recevoir une boule d'énergie noire, Sakura se retourna et vit le magicien qui en avait après elle accompagné de ses hommes, les soldats de l'enfer. Ils déchaînait ses pouvoirs dans le quartier, les maisons prenaient feu, les arbres pourrissaient, les lampadaires explosaient et les gens criaient de panique.

Yué : Hime-sama ! Fuyez ! Ils arrivent !

Elle courut désespérément en pleurant, elle savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Shaolan, elle le sentait, une partie de leur âme s'était lié ce soir. Et Yué qui allait probablement mourir… Tout ça arrivait par sa faute… Elle se retourna un instant et vit Yué qui se battait avec ses dernières forces, il était presque mort, ses belles ailes blanches perdaient ses plumes rouges de sang et la seule lumière procuré par la lune montrait à Sakura ce massacre.

Sakura : Yué !

Il la regarda et tenta de voler vers elle mais il fit à peine deux cents mètres et s'écroula au sol, il vit des soldats l'encercler et il resta allongé sur le sol, impuissant à la protéger.

Melody : Shaolan, tu vas mourir…

Shaolan : L'homme est né pour mourir ! sourit-il

Melody : Tu l'aimes tant que ça ta Sakura ?

Shaolan : Oui

Melody : Mais moi ? Je ne compte pas ? Quand tu t'éteindras, je cesserais d'exister !

Shaolan : Melody, je suis énormément attaché à toi mais, Sakura est Sakura…

Melody : Hume…Hume da… Watashi… Watashi skidesse… Shaolan… Sayonara…(traduction: Rêve…Ce rêve… Je… Je t'aime…Shaolan…Adieu)

Shaolan : Melody !

Melody : S'il est vrai que tu as sacrifié ta vie pour sauver Sakura alors je veux sacrifier la mienne pour te sauver !

Elle s'éloigna et Shaolan tenta de la rattraper mais il tira sur sa cape et elle se retourna, il se figea alors, choqué

Shaolan : Sakura ?

Melody : Oui… et non…

Shaolan : J'ai compris ! dit-il en souriant

Il attrapa son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis, il disparut. La glace qui entourait le corps de Shaolan commença à se fissurer pour finir par exploser, il ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, attrapa le collier au passage et dégaina son épée pour rejoindre Sakura.

Sakura qui ne pouvait bouger à cause de soldats qui l'entouraient, vit le magicien s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire mesquin

Imano : Bien, vous ne pouvez plus m'échapper !

Sakura tournait la tête dans tous les sens mais rien ne pouvait la sauver, elle était apeurée et terrifiée, elle porta son regard vers le magicien

Imano : Le temps de votre mort est venu

Il forma une boule d'énergie dans sa main et regarda Sakura, elle ferma les yeux, prête à mourir d'une minute à l'autre quand au bout d'une minute, elle ne sentit aucune douleur mais juste une présence tout près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Shaolan, en face d'elle la protégeant de tout danger, les soldats qui les encerclaient étaient tous morts, leurs cadavres gisaient sur le sol

Sakura : Shaolan ? demanda-t-elle en pleurant

Shaolan : Hume…Hume da… Watashi… Watashi skidesse… Sakura… Sayonara…(traduction: Rêve…Ce rêve… Je… Je t'aime…Sakura…Adieu), tu te rappelles ?

Imano : Ecarte-toi minable !

Imano déferlait boules d'énergie sur boules d'énergie, Shaolan se reçut chacune d'entre elle sans crier, sans pleurer, juste en souriant à Sakura, comme si la douleur ne l'atteignait pas, seul son corps tremblait

Sakura : Shaolan, arrête, tu vas mourir !

Shaolan : Hume…Hume da… Watashi… Watashi…

Shaolan s'écroula soudain au sol, entraîna Sakura avec lui, Imano releva son corps à l'aide de sa main, des multiples plaies s'ouvrirent et Shaolan saignait considérablement, Sakura observait la scène sans bouger. Soudain, Imano dirigea les épées de ses soldats qu'il alla planter dans le corps de Shaolan, il cracha du sang et sentit la mort l'appeler à elle.

Sakura : Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Shaolan ! cria-t-elle

Imano : Patience, ton tour viendra !

Elle pleura deux fois plus fort et cria, la lune devint aussi rouge que le sang à minuit pile et le collier de Shaolan se mit à scintiller si fort que le magicien lâcha sa prise sur celui-ci pour le laisser tomber violemment à terre. Imano se replia de douleur devant la lumière intense qui lui brûlait la peau. Le pendentif explosa et la lumière qui était contenue dedans pénétra dans le corps de Sakura, deux grandes ailes blanches se déplièrent de son dos, sa robe devint une longue robe blanche aussi pure que la neige et on put entendre un bruit de clochette quand elle s'avança vers Imano. Elle leva la main vers Yué qui sentit ses forces lui revenir et retrouva son aspect normal, comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé, ses plaies étaient guéries, son costume flambant neuf. Elle regarda ensuite Imano qui était presque à genoux devant elle et fronça les sourcils, elle voulut poser sa main sur sa tête mais il recula et prépara une autre boule d'énergie pour attaquer Sakura mais Shaolan lui transperça le ventre avec son épée. Ils s'écroulèrent tous deux au sol, Sakura se pencha et posa sa main sur le magicien, le réduisant en poussière, ses soldats disparurent dans les mêmes circonstances et le quartier retrouva son aspect normal. Elle posa ensuite la tête de Shaolan sur ses genoux

Sakura : Shaolan, parle-moi

Shaolan : Watashi… watashi… ski… (Je… je… t'ai…)

Sakura versa toutes les larmes de son corps sur le visage de Shaolan, puis, ouvrit ses deux grandes ailes, Sakura se pencha et embrassa Shaolan, puis, elle laissa ses ailes les entourer. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles disparurent et on vit que le corps de Shaolan ne portait plus aucune trace de blessures de combat.

Yué : En étiez-vous sûre ?

Sakura : Avais-je d'autres choix ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de désarroi et de tristesse

Yué conduisit Sakura et Shaolan jusqu'au manoir Li, il attendit dehors pour lui laisser un moment d'intimité. Shaolan dormait dans son lit et Sakura était assise à ses côtés, elle lui tenait la main.

Sakura : Clow Read, notre ancêtre, avait enfermé une partie de mon âme dans ce pendentif qui n'était pas seulement un passage entre nos deux mondes, gardant l'innocence et la sagesse dans mon corps et la maturité dans le pendentif. Toi qui était le gardien du pendentif de l'Antre, tu pouvais aisément communiquer avec moi, tu m'as coupé de ma solitude, tu m'as aimé, tu as fait de moi ton amie, tu m'as donné un prénom… tu as été ma raison d'être. Clow Read avait peur que je ne maîtrise pas l'étendu de mes pouvoirs, alors, pendant 18 ans, j'ai été séparé de mon corps. L'âme innocente était dans mon corps ignorait tout de toi, le fait que l'on se parlait à travers les rêves, et puis, ce soir, je suis redevenue moi-même, à part entière, la petite fille et la jeune femme ne sont plus qu'une. Lorsque tu m'as fait l'amour, je l'ai voulu, je suis redevenu moi pendant quelques heures, juste pour te montrer tout mon amour. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour te rencontrer et je dois te perdre à nouveau… mais je ne regrette rien. Arigatou, aishiteru Shaolan. (Traduction : Merci. Je t'aime Shaolan)

Elle l'embrassa et s'enfuit par la fenêtre en déployant ses ailes. Elle retrouva Yué sur le toit et pleura dans ses bras. Shaolan, de son côté, se réveilla lentement. Il se pencha et regarda autour de lui, la pièce lui semblait étrangement vide. Quand son regard rencontra l'horloge, il ouvrit grands les yeux et se leva pour aller se laver.

Natsu arriva devant la maison et sonna à maintes reprises, bientôt, Minase la rejoignit et elles attendirent devant la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement.

Shaolan : Natsu ! Minase !

Natsu : Dur réveil ?

Shaolan : Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs !

Minase : C'est le contrôle de sciences qui t'angoisse à ce point ?

Shaolan : Non, pas du tout !

En même temps qu'ils parlaient, ils se mirent en route pour l'école. Sakura et Yué les regardaient s'éloigner, elle versa une dernière larme et se leva

Sakura : Yué, rentrons chez nous

Yué : Hime-sama, je sais que vous allez regretter à vie votre décision

Sakura : Non, je veux être la seule à souffrir des circonstances, le prix de sa vie a été tout souvenir de moi, de notre amour, il ne saura jamais que j'ai existé et c'est mieux comme cela

Yué : Bien

Ils déplièrent leurs ailes et volèrent vers l'endroit où Sakura était apparut la première fois, Shaolan s'arrêta soudain.

Natsu : Shaolan ?

Shaolan : J'ai oublié… mon livre de math ! Je reviens vite ! Partez avant !

Il courut jusqu'à chez lui et monta les marches de l'escalier deux à deux puis, entra dans sa chambre, et saisit son livre de mathématiques. Mais alors qu'il allait repartir, il trébucha sur un petit objet à terre, il se pencha et le ramassa. Il distingua une petite clochette, il fronça les sourcils en l'observant et la fit tinter. Le bruit résonna dans sa tête comme un tambour et tous ses souvenirs oubliés refirent surface : la rencontre avec Sakura, l'évolution de Sakura, le parc d'attraction, la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble… tout…

Il revint à lui et regarda par la fenêtre, il retourna sa chambre à la recherche de son épée, la dégaine et utilisa la carte du vent en sautant par la fenêtre, elle le déposa en bas de chez lui, devant la porte et il courut aussi vite qu'il put.

Sakura observait de loin la maison de Shaolan, elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête

Sakura : Shaolan, aishiteru…

Yué ouvrit un passage entre les dimensions et passa en premier, Sakura hésitait encore, c'était dur pour elle. Shaolan la vit au loin, devant le passage, il cria son nom à plusieurs reprises, toujours plus fort mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Plus il courait plus le passage se rétrécissait et finalement, quand il arriva devant le passage, celui-ci c'était depuis longtemps refermé. Il n'existait plus, il avait aussi vite disparu qu'il n'était apparût, Shaolan tâtonnait à terre, les murs, les arbres, tentant de chercher une ouverture mais il ne brassait que du vide, et pendant qu'il cherchait, il ne cessait de répéter « Sakura ». Quand il vit qu'il ne servait plus à rien de trouver un passage, il frappa le sol de ses poignets et cria son nom désespérément, le cœur mais aussi l'âme déchirée par la douleur.

**FIN**


End file.
